


The Chasers

by GatewayGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayGirl/pseuds/GatewayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's missed Alicia. When she runs into her in Quality Quidditch Supplies, she decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chasers

**Author's Note:**

> **Canon Compliancy:** OotP  
>  **Warnings:** Ginny is 17. Also, you can never completely trust the twins.

Ginny was shopping for wrist guards in Quality Quidditch Supplies when she spotted Alicia. The former Gryffindor Chaser had been a common visitor to the Burrow the previous summer, but this year Ginny had not seen her once in the four weeks she'd been home. Like last summer, Ginny's eyes were immediately drawn to Alicia's glossy hair and smooth, golden skin, and then, inevitably, to the repeated curves of her breasts, shown to almost indecent advantage by her Muggle-inspired clothing.

Ginny had been awed by the grace and poise with which Alicia wore those revealing clothes. Her mother had had an entirely different reaction.

"Well, at least it's not _her_ that Fred is seeing," her mother sniffed. "That girl will get her heart broken, mark my words. All any boy sees of her is her body, and she'll get boys who are in love with only that."

By the end of summer, Ginny had decided that her mother was right. After all, if _she_ couldn't look at Alicia without wanting to touch her breasts, certainly no boy would notice anything else about her.

By the end of spring term, Ginny had decided that her mother was wrong. One could dress properly and just as easily end up with a boy who was in love only with one's hair. She had. She left him, and came home with hair shorter than Ron's. Her mother had forgiven her after hearing the story of the boy.

"My poor little girl," she soothed, taking Ginny in a hug that brought her nearly into her lap. "You'll meet a nice young man, someday. And your hair will grow back." And Ginny, grateful for the hug and the soft words, kept herself from saying that she did not want to grow it back.

 

Now, Ginny studied Alicia carefully. The older girl was even more beautiful than Ginny had remembered her as being, and Ginny, having theorized throughout June that perhaps she noticed Alicia's breasts because she was attracted to Alicia to begin with, had the growing feeling that this was true. She moved closer, watching Alicia's quick fingers stroke through magical hair ribbons which would effectively keep her long hair from her face at any wind speed. Self-consciously, Ginny ran a hand backwards through her own soft fuzz. It felt wonderful, but she was suddenly afraid it might look as ridiculous as her mother claimed. Nonetheless, she stepped closer.

"Alicia?

Alicia turned. She stared at Ginny for a gratifying moment of confusion -- not too long, but not too short -- before exclaiming, "Ginny?"

"Hi."

Alicia's smile was bright and sincere, and Ginny couldn't keep from glowing at the thought it was for her.

"Your hair!" Alicia stepped forward, and her hand rose as if she would touch the soft fluff, but, to Ginny's disappointment, she did not. "How loudly did your mum scream at that?"

"It was a bit of a scene," Ginny admitted.

"I'd bet!" Alicia cast about for something to say. "Buying those?" she asked finally, gesturing at the wrist guards Ginny was still holding.

"What? Oh. I'm not sure. I was in the middle of trying them when I saw you." Ginny forced herself to continue. "I've missed you." Ginny kept her voice as light as she could, and tried to keep her eyes up from the enticing cleft of Alicia's lightly tanned breasts. "You never come by any more."

Alicia gave her an appraising look, then shrugged. "That's because I'm not seeing your brother's girlfriend anymore."

"Oh." Ginny had never known Alicia and Angelina were involved, but the revelation made a whole set of interactions between the two and both with Fred assume new dimensions. She wished she could think of something urbane and slightly suggestive to say in reply, but far too much of her blood supply seemed suddenly to be tied up in heating her groin and face. Her eyes, temporarily unguarded, returned to the area exposed by Alicia's plunging neckline.

"How about you?" Alicia prompted.

"Me? Oh, um, I'm not seeing anyone, now," Ginny babbled. She wondered if she should invent a girlfriend she had broken up with, but she didn't quite have the nerve. "You know -- summer...."

"Mm. You'll be starting your seventh year, won't you?"

"Right."

"Are your brothers still trying to protect you whether you want it or not?"

"Oh no! They've quite given up!" Ginny willed her voice to slow down. "Um ... want to go to the shop? They have an office -- I mean, I'm sure they'd love to see you, and we could ... hang out for a bit."

Alicia smiled. "Let's."

 

When they walked through the door of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes, Ginny still was unable to think of a next move -- _Alicia, did you know what a crush I had on you last year? Alicia, I think you're really sexy. You know what, Alicia? I've decided I like girls._ Everything she tried in her head sounded clumsy and horrible. It was with a sense of doom that she led Alicia through the shop and into the back office. _I'm just fated to look like an idiot. There's no hope for it._

Worse yet, Fred was in the office. He glanced up, then his eyes widened. "Alicia! It's been ages!"

"Months," she said wryly. She moved noticeably closer to Ginny.

"I found her in Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ginny contributed.

"Oh, she's definitely that," Fred said cheerily. His eyes flicked quickly between them, taking in the way Alicia stood a hand's breadth from Ginny. "So, 'fess up, Alicia; I know that look -- do you have designs on my little sister?"

"Does it matter, if she doesn't mind?"

Ginny's heart caught in her throat at the light reply. _She wouldn't say that if she wasn't interested, right? Well, unless she's winding him up._ She returned Fred's study with a glare. _Mess this up, and I'll kill you!_

"Oy, Ginny -- you know how to kick, right?"

"You know I do."

"Right. And I _know_ you know how to scream. So if she does anything you don't like, kick her and scream, and I'll come throw her out." Fred gave Alicia a quick wink. "Now, I've got to tend to some stock. Don't leave a mess."

With that, he was up and out. Ginny stared after him in amazement. Really, that was pretty much "go to!" Were her brothers only concerned about her male lovers? She wondered if it was a misdirected sort of jealousy. Or maybe Fred had decided she was old enough, now that she was a legal adult.

"Well, come on, then," Alicia suggested. "Have a seat." She sat on the couch, one arm along the back. Ginny sat close, but not quite under that inviting arm. "So. I've heard you've become quite the Chaser."

"I suppose. After Harry came back."

"I hadn't expected to see you --" Alicia stopped, blushing, and Ginny knew what she had almost said: Ginny didn't have the money for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny smiled to reassure her.

"When Harry left school, he presented all his younger teammates with gift certificates to the shop. As 'a present to the Gryffindor Quidditch team,' he said.

"Harry is all right."

"Yeah." Ginny smiled at Alicia. "Have any tips?"

"Hmm." Alicia thought. "Well, I expect you know what you need to. The most important thing is focus. That, and not being afraid to make a grab."

"Oh." Ginny swallowed. She realized if she had this wrong, Alicia would probably never speak to her again. Nonetheless, she leaned forward, slipped her hand along the edge of Alicia's left breast, and cupped it from underneath.

"Like this?"

She didn't have it wrong. Alicia's eyes closed rapturously. "Oh! Like that... yeah." She leaned forward to claim Ginny's mouth as well.

 

The kiss was long and slow. Alicia had the softest lips that Ginny had ever felt beneath her own, and she explored them slowly, with lips and tongue, pressing first soft, then hard, then soft again. They followed that first kiss with tiny little ones, soft brushes of lips to lips, before Alicia moved slightly back and pushed slightly down.

Ginny still had a hand on one of Alicia's breasts, and now she reached to cup the other one, then leaned forward to lick between them. Alicia tasted salty and sexy and clean as the wind. Ginny found herself pushing back the fabric to run her tongue along more of Alicia's smooth skin. Alicia slid half-way down on the couch as her hands stroked up Ginny's back and slid backwards through her cropped hair.

"Oh, sweet Ginny. All grown up, now."

Ginny couldn't restrain a giggle. It bubbled against Alicia's breasts and made her buck. They both ignored the rude noises it caused. Ginny sat back on her heels and tugged at the hem of Alicia's shirt.

"Get that off!"

" _You_ do it."

Ginny remembered the time she'd gone to the beach and been thrown up and forward by a strong wave. This was like that, all wild and dizzy and wonderful. Eagerly, she slid her hands under the hem of the shirt and pushed it up. She felt the slight resistance of an Immobilizing Charm over the breasts, then she was through it. The shirt came up and off, and Alicia's glorious full tits bobbed freely in front of her. Ginny had not a thought to spare for embarrassment; she dove forward and latched on to one of the dark nipples, kneading the pliant mound around it like a kitten seeking milk.

"Damn, you're eager!" Alicia gasped. "Oh -- gentler, gentler! I don't like rough."

Ginny let up on the suction and laved the area with swirls of her tongue, then caressed it with her lips. She was rewarded by feeling Alicia, who had slipped further down, raise up her hips. Ginny let one of her hands slide from Alicia's breasts down to her thighs. Alicia moaned.

"Damn." Alicia's hands groped at Ginny's waist, covered five layers deep in garments. "I'm never going to get through all that old-fashioned crap. Take off the upper stuff, at least?"

Ginny stood. Coyly, she took off the light cape, bodice, and dress. In thin cotton undergarments, she settled herself back beside Alicia. "Better?"

"An absolute dream."

Alicia's hands began to roam over her now, first through the thin cotton, then, at the edges, dipping under it. Ginny found herself bucking and rubbing against Alicia's long muscular legs. Alicia scooted down and bent her head to Ginny's breast; she breathed out glorious heat around one nipple, then the next.

"Please," Ginny moaned.

Alicia didn't tease or insist on some more explicit request. She moved down, one hand lingering where her mouth had been, until her hot, moist breath was on another mound entirely. Ginny felt like she would dissolve just from the warmth. When Alicia pushed down her petticoats and pushed up her camisole, there was nothing left of her but skin and groin and wet heat....

"Fuck! Sorry -- Lock the door, why don't you? I'll come back later."

Ginny blinked at the door as it closed behind George. Alicia burst into nearly hysterical laughter.

"Brothers!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I wouldn't know." Alicia bit her lip. "Um ... May I go back to ravishing you?"

Ginny groaned. "Oh! Please do."

Then Alicia's tongue was lapping at her clit, and her finger pressing deep inside her and turning. Ginny moaned and lifted up her hips, twisting for more. Before she could wonder if that was uncomfortable for Alicia, Alicia was responding with pleased murmurs. Ginny reached down to stroke her hair. Alicia rubbed her cheek gently along Ginny's thigh, pushed a second finger inside her, and returned to licking and sucking at her.

Ginny was very close to coming when the door opened again. She grabbed at Alicia's hair, lest the older girl have some foolish idea of stopping, but Alicia never paused.

"Out, George!"

"George is up front. He told me you were having a good time --"

"OUT! NOW!"

The twin sniggered. "Oh, all right."

The door closed just as Ginny felt all her sensations raise her beyond caring. She cried out, shoving her hips up frantically, and Alicia, in return, pressed her fingers deeper, and forward, and did something Ginny didn't recognize but would definitely need to learn, and then she was sinking back in little whimpers of pleasure, while Alicia lightened the touches of her lips and tongue to Ginny's now madly sensitized clit, then licked around where her fingers were sliding out, then finally, raised her head to smile, just as Ginny looked down.

"Oh."

It wasn't very specific, but it was all Ginny could manage, and Alicia seemed to understand. She glowed with pleasure and pride as she crawled up to lie on Ginny, and began to rub against her, in slow deliberate circles. Her mound was slick already, and slid gloriously against Ginny's. Ginny could feel each ridge of Alicia's labia and clit when it slid over her own. She rubbed back.

By the time Alicia came, in intense, unvoiced gasps pressed into Ginny's neck for further muffling, Ginny was almost there again. She grabbed the across the small of Alicia's back and wrapped her legs around the older girl's thighs, keeping her from rising.

"Ginny?"

"Don't you dare ... stop... Aaaa!" And Ginny found herself crying out, again.

When the burst of pleasure faded, she sunk back and pulled Alicia down for a kiss.

 

"You know," Alicia said, pushing up to kneel astride Ginny on the couch, "you're awfully loud for a girl with six siblings."

"I like to be, when I can."

Alicia's eyebrows rose. "Not worried about customers?"

Ginny grinned. "The office is also a lab. It has sound-containment spells all over it."

"Oh!" Alicia stuck out her tongue. "You should have _told_ me."

Ginny giggled. "My mind was busy with other things."

"Do you think that was really Fred?"

"Of course not! It was George, riding on Fred's reputation." Alicia had moved back, so Ginny sat up. Reluctantly, she began to pull on her clothes. "Though it may have been on a dare from Fred." Alicia also started to get dressed. She looked a bit sad. Ginny, afraid her actions might have been interpreted as a cessation of interest, paused to lean over and kiss between her neckline and her ear. Alicia sighed happily.

"That was lovely."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I need to give my brothers their office back. Come help me pick out wrist guards?"

"I'd love to." Alicia pulled on one trainer and bent to tie it. "Can you come meet me again?" Her voice was very casual, but Ginny knew how many things that question meant.

"I wish I could, but you know how things are. Mum'll notice if the Floo powder starts getting low too fast, and I haven't got my apparating license yet -- I'm horrible at it. Can you come see me?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Is your mum ever _out?"_

"She goes shopping on Tuesday mornings. If we were quick...."

"Oh, but I don't _want_ to be quick. Not every time." Alicia thought it over. While she thought, she trailed a finger lightly through the slippery curls covering Ginny's clit. "Hm.... If you don't mind his tendency to peek, I bet we could get George to stand guard, now and then."

Ginny giggled. "If you pretended to be his girlfriend, he'd probably do it anytime, even if we kept him away."

"Your mum's still after him to get a steady girlfriend?"

Ginny nodded, and Alicia rolled her eyes. "Does she have any idea what she's up against?"

"No -- I think she doesn't want to."

Alicia bent for a kiss. "Mmm. If I pretended to be George's girlfriend, could I be yours?"

"Could be," Ginny returned the kiss. She slid her hands down Alicia's smooth arms. "A definite possibility."

"Good enough."


End file.
